elderdragonsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Torevreck Ironheart
Second son of the most benevolent king of ''Thamtaruhm'', ''Sibrouc Ironheart''. Torevreck lived a lavish childhood with his brothers ''Lodmin Ironheart'' and ''Khulot Ironheart''. However, Torevreck knew he would likely never succeed the throne since Lodmin and he were near the same age and Lodmin was the first son. Instead of tightening relationships with nobles, Torevreck fancied the military barracks and became in love with the lifestyle of the army. He dreamed of becoming Thamtaruhm’s war general since he knew he would never be king. When Khulot framed Lodmin for their father’s death, Torevreck detested Khulot because he knew in his heart that Lodmin would never do such a thing and believed Khulot capable of such a deed. When Torevreck attempted to rally the nobles against Khulot for exiling Lodmin, Torevreck was exiled as well. He did not live the vagabond life for long because Lodmin eventually found him and Torevreck joined the ''Thamtaruhm Rebels''. Torevreck assisted where he was able and followed Lodmin into ''The Scar'' for his plans to build a larger army using gold from the underground mines. However, Lodmin met his end in the Scar from a battle with ''Hobgoblins'' and Torevreck succeeded his position as leader of the Thamtaruhm Rebels. ''Calirius'', ''Chokoff'', ''Ealrith'', ''Henath'', and ''Sir Poppins'' encountered Torevreck in the Scar while they were on their mining expedition and made a deal to help them escape the mines in exchange for the Thamtaruhm Rebels to mine a way into the ''Underworld'' for the party to travel. Torevreck was seen again when Chokoff and Ealrith went on a diplomatic mission to Thamtaruhm which ended badly and lead to a military assault on Thamtaruhm. With the assistance of ''Calnlian'', Torevreck and his dwarf rebels were able to uproot Khulot from the throne. However, Torevreck was not made king as he did not desire such status. Instead, he simply became a proud citizen of Thamtaruhm once more. The Ironheart family remained a noble status due to Torevreck’s hard work among the nobility and he adopted many of his former rebel followers into the family. Thalnik Ulmrus came to ask aid of Torevreck along with Armament, Talon and Zikore Raug. Torevreck and Thalnik caught up on recent life events before discussing a request Thalnik had. Thalnik required a small amount of Tanzanite which they both knew was a very rare mineral which 1 lb could sell for over 50,000 gold. Due to the insane cost of the mineral, the group devised a plan to smuggle some out of The Pit of Thamtaruhm. Torevreck exhausted the aid of undead dwarves who he was secretly safeholding to enter The Pit as miners and find the Tanzanite Thalnik required. Torevreck left the company of Thalnik and his companions the night before the heist due to the city likely targeting him for suspicion. Torevreck was met by an assassination attempt via an agent from the Assassins Guild. However fortunate for Torevreck, the agent was new and inexperienced where he managed to thwart his own demise. Torevreck interrogated the assassin enough to learn that his brother, Khulot is looking for revenge for imprisoning him and is sending out assassins to kill any who aided in his imprisonment. The imprisoned assassin was killed shortly after by other assassins guild agents to keep him from talking further. Torevreck immediately informed those near him that he believed were in danger, but was too late for a few of his comrades. Torevreck now spends his days constantly watching his back and trying to figure out a way to prove Khulot's involvement with the assassins. Category:NPC